Herobrine's Lake
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: I've hated Herobrine since I was little. I'll never forget how he almost killed me and destroyed my home. But now, I go to Blood Lake, and realize I have to put the past behind me.
1. Prolouge

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Herobrine. Every time I hear that name, I want to punch something. I know everyone hates Herobrine, but I hate for a reason. He destroyed my home, and almost my life along with it. But know I take my chances and go to Blood Lake. The most feared place on the surface of the earth. That stupid dare, changes my life for all of eternity. In good ways, and bad ways.


	2. The Disaster

I was lying in bed, then I heard a ringing sound go off, I turned over, and smacked my alarm to shut it off. I yawned turning back over.

"Silver, you're going to be late!" My mom yelled from downstairs,

"For what?" I yelled back,

"Your first day of school!" She yelled back.

I then immediately bolted up from bed, I jumped off, got dressed and ran downstairs. My breakfast was already on the table so I started eating.

"So, are you excited for school?" My mom asked. I shrugged,

"I guess" I said. Finishing breakfast and picking up my backpack.

"Oh, and remember, Coronation Day, is tomorrow" Mom said, I nodded and ran out the door. I met my friends at the portal.

"Ready to go?" Amme asked, I nodded, and went through the Aether portal. We then ended up in the over world.

"We got 5 minutes, we should just fly there" I said. So then we all flapped our wings, and flew over the city, and ended up at school. We were in 3rd grade by the way.

We ran to our lockers and then to class. School was going fine, until I walked home. We stepped through the portal to see that everything was on fire, the whole Aether.

"What's going on?" Skylar said. We all shrugged, then we saw him. Herobrine. He was wondering the Aether, setting everything on fire. He then looked over at us, and he just stood there, and so did we. I bet he saw the hate in my eyes, then he disappeared, and I'd never seen him since.


	3. I Dare You

3 years later….

I was face down in my bed, yawning,

"Silver, get up, big day today" My mom said, (She's not dead). I groaned,

"I don't want to get up" I then turned to the other side on my bed.

"You have to go to school again" Mom said,

"Ugh, fine" I said, slowly getting up. I got dressed, and went downstairs. My mom made some bread, for me and I started eating.

"Remember, when you walk to school, be careful of those endermen" mom said. I nodded, and remembered what happened a year ago.

(Flashback)

I was walking home, when I saw a man, lying on the ground. I swear I'd seen him in the Aether.

"Run" He whispered to me. I backed up seeing 4 endermen slowly approach me from the woods. Then I just ran away.

(End Flashback)

I finished eating, and walked out the door with my backpack. I just went straight to school, since my friends were probably already there. I walked in school and went to my locker,

"Well look who's back" a voice said behind me, I turned around to see it was Jack and his friends.

"Go away" I said.

"What scaredy cat, is something wrong?" Jack laughed,

"Wow, still haven't come up with a batter nickname" I laughed, closing my locker, and walking to class.

"Were you going scaredy cat?" Jack called,

"I'm not a scaredy cat, in fact I'm braver than you" I said. Jack came and ran in front of me,

"Prove it" He said, I shrugged,

"How?" I said.

"Go to Blood Lake" Jack said. All the other kids in the hallway, gasped, and the others went silent,

"You'd have to be idiotic to do that" Julia whispered in my ear.

"Don't do it" Amme said to me.

"So you gonna do it?" Jack laughed,

"Yea, after school" I said, Jack looked thunder struck,

"You're serious, I was only kidding, you're going to get yourself killed" he said, I shrugged,

"What's the worst that could happen"


	4. Prince Ember

I stood at the edge of the woods, right through here would be, Blood Lake. Voices kept going off in my head,

"Don't do it"

"You're going to get yourself killed"

But I was sick and tired of being pushed around. No one came to watch me, because they were all afraid to. And with that, I stepped into the woods.

"As soon as I stepped in, I felt a strange feeling go down my spine. So, I shook myself, and got a hold of myself. It would be a little while, till I would reach the lake. So, I tried to pick up the pace. I kept looking around me, because I was afraid something would lunge out at me. I felt the cold breeze continuing to rush past me. So, I shivered constantly.

"Why hello there" a voice whispered from the left. I turned to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" I said. I then looked in front of me to see several endermen, and one had red eyes, with a scar on his right eye.

"If it isn't the princess" one said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Prince Ember from the Ender Kingdom" The one with the red eyes said.

"My mom told me to stay away from endermen, especially you" I said, taking a step back.

"Well I was expecting that" Ember said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You" Ember said.

"Why?" I said.

"You have great worth, we could gain, so much power, as long as we have you" Ember said. I started to back up, and they just started to get closer. Then one endermen on the left, just fell, dead.

"Ember, he's here, call the dragon!" One endermen said, on the right. Ember, pressed a button on the bracelet he had.

"Alright, the dragon will be here in a minute, let's grab her and go" Ember said, and then something fast picked me up, and ran through the woods on the other side of the path.

"NO!" Ember yelled, "GET HIM!"


	5. You

I tried not to think about who or what was carrying me, but as long as I got away from Ember it didn't matter. I could hear Ember's yells from behind, but then that was canceled out, by a loud roar. I then felt the wind stop blowing against my face, I could tell we were behind a tree. I was put down on the ground, and the person covered my mouth.

"Be very quiet" He said, his voice was deep, but soothing. I looked up to see that the dragon, casted a shadow where ever he flew. And that he kept flying, seeming like he was looking for something. I heard footsteps gaining, and I saw, the endermen, walking through the trees. Ember looked directly at us, but then, he walked away. I don't know how he did see me, but I didn't care, because he didn't see me.

"Alright guys, they got away, let's come back tomorrow, and look for signs" Ember said. We didn't move until, everything was silent, then the man took is hand off my mouth.

"Ok, who are you, and what's going on" I said, backing away from him, I then turned around,

"You…" I growled, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again"

"How did you get here" He asked.


	6. That's the Truth

"So, Herobrine, how's it been, having fun ruining people's lives, and setting things on fire?" I taunted.

"I didn't do that" He said,

"Then who did it?" I demanded,

"What's the point, you won't believe me anyways" Herobrine said.

"I'm not moving until you tell me" I said.

"Fine" He shrugged, getting up and walking away. I sighed, following him

"Please tell me" I said.

"Why on earth do you want to know?" Herobrine asked.

"Well, you just saved my life, you were there when my home was destroyed, so I'm very curious about what's going on" I said.

"First answer, I hate the Ender Kingdom, they're just plain losers, and the people they kill. Well, let's say, that no one believes me when I say I didn't kill them." Herobrine said.

"So, all those people who have been found dead in these woods, you didn't kill them?" I said. Herobrine nodded,

"And as for the Aether, I was there looking for some people, I knew that Ember's gang set something on fire and it spread. So, I had to go save my family, I didn't really know who they were, since I was gone for a couple years" Herobrine said.

"So, you did set the Aether on fire, you just were there to save your family from it?" I said. Herobrine once again nodded.

"So, are you going home, or what?" Herobrine said.

"I really don't feel safe going home, Ember and his gang will be looking for me, in the Aether, so can I stay with you…?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Sure" He said, and we walked along, the path until, we reached his house.


	7. This can't be happening

We created a fire, and planned on sleeping outside. Since, Ember and his gang where probably in the Aether. I sat on the log, by the fire and let out a little sigh. Herobrine came over and sat next o me,

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that, life isn't going so great for me right now" I said.

"Why?" Herobrine asked.

"I'm weak, I mean like, I'm not able to handle what's coming my way, because the things in my way right now are stopping me" I said.

"Well, that doesn't mean you're weak, it's just that, you're not prepared, you're still young, it's not surprising that you're not ready" Herobrine said.

"Good point" I said. I yawned and ended up, putting my head, on his shoulder. I heard footsteps coming towards us, and I closed my eyes listening to the conversation at hand.

"Hey Brine" a voice said.

"Hi, Notch" Herobrine yawned.

"So how's it been going, meet up with your family lately?" Notch asked.

"No, haven't seen Neon and Lil Silver for years" He said,

"Well, that's a shame, have a nice day though" Notch said, then I heard footsteps leading away. I yawned sitting up,

"You know Neon Spark?" I asked.

"Yea, she's my wife" He said, my head literally exploded.

"Um, I-I have to go" I said, running, down the path to the exit of the woods.

"Wait!" Herobrine yelled running after me. Thoughts shot off in my head,

"How can this be true, how can this be happening!"


	8. I can't believe you

I jumped through the Aether portal, and to my luck, my mom was right there. She came up and hugged my tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're ok" She said. I quickly backed off.

"I can't believe you never told me" I said.

"Tell you what?" Mom asked.

"That Herobrine, was my freakin dad!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No, I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like, I'm a little kid, I'm SICK OF IT!" I screamed. I ran through the portal, then ran to the right. Herobrine, was standing on one side, and then my mom came through,

"What did you do?" Neon said.

"I was going to ask you the same question" Herobrine said.

"Oh whatever, let's just go find her" Neon said.

I ran through the woods, and sat against a tree, and started crying. On top of that it started raining.

"Ugh, why me" I whispered. I felt a shadow hover over my, but I still kept crying,

"What" I said, looking up to see Ember.

"Leave me alone" I said.

"That's not how it works, princess" He said, picking my up, by my sweat shirt collar.

"Let me go" I said.

"No, I've come this far, and I'm not letting you go now" Ember said, walking towards a cave,

"HELP!" I screamed, so loud that it actually hurt Ember's ears. Ember took my bandana off my neck, and tied it around my mouth,

"That should shut you up" He said. I saw my parents, in the woods, but they didn't see me. So, I kicked Ember, and he let me go, so I ripped the bandana off my mouth, and yelled to them,

"Over here!" I yelled. Ember quickly covered my mouth again,

"You are one annoying girl aren't you" He said, dragging me into the cave. I was hoping my parents heard me. Or else, it was bye-bye for me.


	9. Back together

Ember dragged me, by a pool of lava,

"They'll be here soon, we just have to wait" he said, then to my complete surprise, my parents came down into the cave.

"Yes!" My mind yelled. Ember held his sword close to my neck,

"One more step, and she's done for" Ember said,

"No!" My mind yelled. But I had a stupid idea, one that was stupid enough to work. I kicked, Ember once again, and he fell in pain, I ran to my parents. Ember laughed,

"You just love being a thorn in my side, don't you, Silver" He said, I gave him a confused look. But then he pressed a button, separating me from my parents. He then pulled a lever, setting off Tnt.

"Run!" I yelled to my parents, the cave rumbled, but I wouldn't die without giving Ember a piece of his medicine. I walked up to him, my eyes flashed white, and from then I could tell Ember was scared. My voice grew deep,

"If you think you can even come back and mess with my family, you're wrong, tell your father, that if he thinks he can come to the over world he's wrong" I said, kicking him. Then, it exploded, I couldn't see anything, but the smoke made by the explosion. I don't know how far I flew, but I flew far, and I landed, in a lake. I used the last of my strength to swim to land. I coughed up, water, and just lay there. I heard footsteps walking towards me, then it turned into running.

"Silver, are you ok" the voice asked, I opened my eyes to see, Amme, Skylar, Noel, and Misty. I sat up, coughing.

"Are you ok?" Noel asked. I shook my head,

"You don't know what I've been through" I said. Luckily, Noel had bandages with her, since she was going to be a medic when she grows up.

"You'll be fine, your arm's just broken, and your ribs are bruised" Noel said.

"Thanks" I said, "Now you guys, just go home, you've helped me enough, and I need to sort things out myself" I said.

"Are you sure" Skylar said. I nodded, and stood up.

"Ok, take care" Misty said, walking away with the others. I went to the portal, and walked through, my parents weren't in the area in the over world so they had to be here. I walked in my house, and went up to my mom's room, my parents were there, I just wanted to wait and see what they were talking about.

"What if she's still alive" Mom said,

"If she landed on solid land, she probably wouldn't have survived the impact" Herobrine said.

"But what if she didn't land on solid land?" Mom asked.

"The area we were surrounded by, was only land, she couldn't have landed, on anything but, solid land" Herobrine said. My mom started to cry,

"It's ok" Herobrine said. I really couldn't watch this anymore so I walked in,

"Done crying?" I asked, they both turned around. My mom ran over and hugged me tightly and so did my dad.

"Guys, guys, bruised ribs, bruised ribs!" I yelled they both stopped,

"Sorry" Herobrine said. "Wait, how did you survive an impact on land, from that height?"

"Who says, I landed, on solid land" I said, "I landed in the lake, about 3 miles away from where that cave was."

"That's impossible" Mom said,

"I guess you call that super luck then" I laughed.


	10. Coronation Day

5 years later…

I turned over and over in bed, yawning. It was just a normal Saturday so, I was planning to sleep in till 12. What else was a 16 year old girl like me, supposed to do, on a hot Saturday?

"Get up" My dad, Herobrine, yelled, in my room.

"But it's a Saturday" I groaned.

"It's not just a normal Saturday, its Coronation Day!" He yelled, I bolted up, and literally fell off my bed. I had to dress in my, Coronation outfit, which was a long white button up coat, with a silver collar and silver swirls at the bottom, I even had a silver belt. I put my iron sword inside my coat where no one could see. (Just in case) Then I put on my blue high tops, running out of my room. I had to run back and grab my lightning bolt necklace.

"Silver, let's go!" My mom yelled. I ran out of my room and bolted down the stairs.

"I'm ready, I'm ready" I panted. My mom opened the door, and we went out, my dad was already outside. He looked like someone from the military or something. He had a blue coat with a bunch of badges on it. We met my friends half way there

"Hey" Amme said, we high-fived.

"So you excited?" Skylar asked.

"Well, I guess, but I'm mostly nervous" I said.

"Oh, you'll be fine" Noel said.

The building was huge, and that made me more nervous, seeing all those people, oh my Notch. The ceremony lasted forever. Like I thought, I was 17 by the time it was done, but it was worth it, because now, I was Princess of the Aether, soon to take my mother's place. I was standing in front of everyone, then I felt strange. I looked over at my dad, and mouthed,

"Something bad is about to happen" My dad looked over at my mom, and gave her a sign, telling her to stop,

"And that concludes the ceremony" Moy mom said, everyone cheered. And then it happened. Endermen came through the windows, and the doors, the one leading them was an endermen who had green eyes, and a crown on his head,

"Why hello there, I'm Emerald, from the Ender Kingdom, I have news that you almost killed my brother" He said.

"So, you made the dumb decision, to return" I said, getting ready to reach for my sword.

"We're the smart ones, we decided to attack during your dumb ceremony where not one of you has a weapon, am I right?" Emerald said. My dad came forward and pulled out his diamond sword.

"Oh, please you may be strong, but you can't defeat all of us" Emerald said. I laughed, pulling out my iron sword,

"What about two?" I said.

"Retreat!" Emerald yelled, and they all ran away, I looked at my dad,

"This is just the beginning, isn't it" I said, he nodded, and I sighed,

"Yep, knew it" I said.


End file.
